Genie's Belly Dancers
Genie's Belly Dancers are beautiful, sexy, and graciously entertaining beings who were created by the Genie's magic. They are the group of Magical Belly Dancers who the Genie summoned in his previous acts, which are mostly dark-haired and slender beautiful young women. There were the three Belly Dancers the Genie first summoned in the song, "Friend Like me." And then there are the Five dancers during the "Prince Ali" Song. They that the Genie was free and went to see the world, his magic secretly teleported Jasmine and his summoned Belly Dancers to the same collapsed Cave of Wonders where they could have some time together and to get to know for the whole night. Vessel Of course the girls were summoned by the Genie, when the songs are at hand. But though created by his magic, they still have free wills and minds of their own, but they share the same personalities, fun, loyal, and sexy. Background Physical Appearance Names Personality Of course they all share the same personality. But just like Genie, they too can be fun, and comical. But they can be quite sexy, calm, reasonable, and exotic. Fun loving like the Genie, they mostly enjoy belly dancing together, shaking their hips at each other, and secretly playing with their bellybuttons. History Relationships Princess Jasmine Now that the Genie has been freed and so was his magic, it would sometimes have a mind of its own and can secretly sent Jasmine and Genie's belly Dancers to the collapsed Cave of Wonders, for the whole night. As Jasmine wondered how that could happen, the belly dancers explained to her that sometimes Genie's magic can have a will of it's own though it is just a theory, but that the belly dancers can also have some magic in their bellybuttons. They explained that Genie's magic can sometimes summon them without Genie noticing it, and that they could dance together and play with their bellybuttons. They also knew that Al did the right thing of telling the truth and setting the Genie free like he always wanted. Of course Jasmine danced with her new friends and also played with their bellybuttons. Also that the girls sometimes explained since the Genie's free, his magic can sometimes do things like summoning his dancers alone as they too found it odd even when they disappear and reappear by the genie's magic. Of course Jasmine and the dancers agreed to keep this between each other as the belly dancers got Jasmine out of the cave and back to the Palace before they disappeared themselves. Aladdin Since the first time they met, after Aladdin released the genie from his lamp, the Genie demonstrated his magical powers during the song, "Friend Like Me" and summoned the first three dancers to dance around Aladdin, before disappearing again. Aladdin almost seemed to enjoy them but knew that Jasmine was the one he had a connection with. So the other five belly dancers were summoned as part of the Altarage parade on their way to Agrabah during the song, "Prince Ali." Genie Gallery Friend like me (Jasmine).jpg Jasmine and the belly dancers fanfic request.jpg Exotic Belly Dancers.jpg Jasmine in the Cave of Wonders copy.jpg Prince Ali24.png Prince Ali6.png Harem girls genie-1-.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5723-1-.jpg Harem Dancers (Prince Ali)-1-.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4588-1-.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4558-1-.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4499-1-.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Singers